Moments
by Jonnoda
Summary: With a final sigh she drifted of into sleep clutching her Momo doll tightly. Sokka kissed her softly on her cheek, “Good night my little heart, sleep well.” Avatar Drabbles[Toko][Maiko][Kataang][Sukka]
1. Tea

_**Disclaimer: **_None of the characters depicted in the following stories belong to the Author, and no money is being made from this work.

_ Iroh taught him many things, like how a good game of Paisho could garner help from unexpected places, and how to learn a lesson or two from regrets and mistakes._

_**Tea**_

He would start the fire; rummaging through his things for a battered teapot and its stand.

They had tea on cool evenings, when Aang and Katara would go off together for some privacy; Sokka would be out as well looking for small game to hunt.

They had tea for absolution, for a life lost.

They had it as a gesture of respect, to honor the passing of a wise old man that had given up everything for the love of his nephew.

It didn't matter that he could never get it _just quite right_. She didn't mind, she knew that in heaven, he was probably wincing at the thought of her drinking his nephews tea.

They would converse over the soft crackle of flames until they were on their last cups. Quiet words that neither would remember the next morning, only the feeling of being connected, together in a serene kinship that only existed in that moment between the two of them.

So when their cups were empty, Sokka would return, either grumbling over a failure or beaming over a success. Katara would return attempting to act innocent; Aang would be unable to get his stupid grin off his face.

Standing, she would smile at him, a small silent gift only for him. She knew she wouldn't see him smile back if he did; but his quiet voice would hold a soft tenor, far from his usual arrogance and command.

"Thank you, it was good tea."

Her voice would be soft, different from her usual brash cynicism; and with a shift of her feet the earth would rise and put out the fire, leaving the camp in moonlight as they retired to their respective beds.

_fin_


	2. Cactus Juice

**_Disclaimer: _**None of the characters depicted in the following stories belong to the Author, and no money is being made from this work.

_Get a baguette, hit a Momo, and we all become friends._

**Cactus Juice**

Katara was going to kill her idiotic brother. Of all stupid things, where in the world did he get cactus juice!

Well she didn't know it was cactus juice, but what else could have Sokka, Aang _and_ Zuko hallucinating in tandem? Thoughts of drowning Sokka and berating the other two for their stupidity were derailed when Toph's questioning voice reached her.

"What's wrong with _them_?" Katara turned to the approaching girl, an irate sigh escaped her.

Sokka broke out into a song.

"An idiot happened to have cactus juice with him, though I don't know where said idiot got it, or how he managed to get the other two idiots to take some."

Toph blinked in surprise and turned to the three idiots; all of whom had now broken into song while linking arms.

"So they're singing, drugged, in a stream." One eyebrow rose in amusement. "You know Sugar Queen, its times like this I wish I had working eyes."

Aangs voice cracked. Silence reigned for a moment until the other two boys broke out into laughter.

Katara huffed, "We don't know what that stuff is going to do to them, and they should be more serious, and we a have to get moving, its past midday but we can't travel with them in that state."

It was at this point that all three had stumbled out of the stream. Stubbing his toe on a rock, Zuko staggered forward arms flailing for balance, before landing near their food supplies.

"Well. Let's try to get them to not kill each other first. You can drag off Twinkle Toes for… _punishment_ later."

Katara's face heated up at the implication behind the blind girls words. Aang was having animated conversation with Momo's tail and Sokka was twirling in circles before stopping and deciding to worship the 'Great White Mound' that happened to be a sleeping Apa. Zuko was sitting up now, staring at a baguette in his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said hurriedly.

Zuko made eye contact with disgruntled Momo, whose tail was now gripped tightly by the young avatar. His eyes wandered back to the loaf of bread in his hand.

"Oh", Toph looked amused, "I'm sorry I must be mistaken, Twinkle Toes must run off to the forest for hours every night and come back grinning like an idiot with the third girl in our little troop. "

It was at this point that Zuko stood up and declared war on Momo, brandishing the loaf of bread like a sword. Sokka looked at him wide eyed before grinning and scrambling to get a baguette for himself as the young prince charged forward and though tilting slightly to the left.

Toph looked up at the older girl, her eyebrows arcing suggestively.

Aang let go of Momo's tail in surprise as Zuko's weapon missed spectacularly and smacked him in the face.

"We're not…. we're not _doing_ anything… together… I mean…"

Sokka was off, chasing the annoyed and recently escaped flying lemur, Aang and Zuko stared at each other for a moment, before the young monk took hold of the loaf and tore it in two with each holding one half. Grinning at each other they both made off after Momo, yelling out their respective battle cries and wielding half a baguette apiece.

"Of course you aren't, just practice right, for waterbending of course." Tophs smirk tore Katara from wanting to run and hide in embarrassment, and wanting to defend herself. "Anyway, that's not a conversation for now, Sugar Queen; I think we should go save Momo from the three idiots, he doesn't particularly happy at the moment."

Katara looked at the mentioned idiots, laughing like maniacs and chasing a very irate lemur with loaves of bread held high in the air like divine weapons.

She sighed; it was going to be a _long_ day.

_fin._

**AN:** Just as a small side note, if anyone wants to help me beta these, please say so in a review or on my livejournal, thanks.


	3. Caught

**_Disclaimer: _**None of the characters depicted in the following stories belong to the Author, and no money is being made from this work.

"_From the end of old, springs forth new beginnings."_

**Caught**

"I remember saying once, after our little confrontation on the banks of the river so many years ago, that you were cute." She smiled coyly, leaning forward ever so slightly.

_I can't be attracted to a fire nation girl…_

He leaned back slightly his mind a whirl. She was leaning on a stone post, her arms supporting her upper body.

**Well, she is really… pretty.**

_She's pretty yeah, but she tried to kill me back during the war._

He felt something nudging his head forward. Dragging his eyes away from where they were glued on her cutely smiling lips, he was surprised to see her waist arching above her head and then her…

He blushed, eyes darting back down to her amused ones, as her feet gave one final push to the back of his head and their lips met in a kiss.

_Wow… Damn…_

Then Sokka thought no more as all he was left with was the thought of what a fantastic kisser this amazing girl was.

_Fin._

**AN:** I know it isn't the drabble I promised, but I lost inspiration for it halfway and then got inspired to do this.

_Inspired by:_

www . deviantart . com/deviation/33910950?qo1215&qAvatar+the+Last+Airbender


	4. Parable

**_Disclaimer: _**None of the characters depicted in the following stories belong to the Author, and no money is being made from this work.

"_They are women, thus no matter how much you plot and plan, you as a man, will lose."_

**Parable**

The Gods hated him.

Zuko just knew they took pleasure in his misery; there was no other possible explanation. With Uncle Iroh on the throne and successfully leading peace talks with the other nations, Zuko did not have much to do with his newly reinstated title as Prince.

Other than furthering his family line, which was the little seed of his little problem.

Not to say there weren't willing women; the court ladies practically threw themselves at his feet, but in truth, none of them were worth even a simple thought. In reality his list of possible wives was the daunting number of two, regardless of what the elders said.

Mai.

And Toph.

It was hard to describe his position. Mai had held a spot for him in her heart. She had secretly aided him even while under Azula's control. Truth be told, he would not mind marrying her, she was beautiful, a Fire Nation noble of sufficient rank to become Fire Lady, and (he wasn't sure what to think of this) a trained assassin.

Toph… It was hard to describe Toph. She was brash, loud and cynical, and an Earthbender and would likely give a majority of the Elders a heart attack should a proposal be made (which on second thought seemed like a serious benefit to consider). The thought of such a vociferous reaction from the regal and arrogant Elders would have Iroh laughing for hours. She was entirely inappropriate for a Fire Lady, but she _understood_ him. The kisses, their small moments of quiet togetherness, were in direct contrast to the utter verbal (and physical) brutality she could (and would) put him through if he became too broody for her tastes.

They knew of each other, they knew their positions relative to him. Since moving into the palace along with the Avatar and his entourage, they had treated each other like wary cats keeping their distance until their inevitable showdown.

The pressure had gotten to him, and in a lapse of sanity he tricked them both and locked them in a room so they could just get it over with. One hour since that fateful occurrence had been marked by the sun, and the young prince slowly approached the door berating his stupidity at his own actions. He had come to the conclusion that the Gods hated him, expecting with a certain amount of clarity and foreknowledge that there would be blood spilled, likely lots of it, along with… creative redecorating.

Instead, peeking in at them, he saw them smiling (Mai never smiled, or showed anything other than boredom) and Toph laughing (Toph laughed, but never like this, soft sweet and feminine).

They were discussing history, history that Zuko knew but had forgotten, about the times before the war. To be specific they were discussing the marriage practices of the Fire Lords before the war had begun. The _polygamist_ marriage practices.

Shocked as he was morally at this he could barely contain himself as he stepped away from the door and began to pace, attempting to organize his thoughts. He heard the door latch begin to open and panicking, attempted to rush away only be knocked down by a wall that hadn't been there a few seconds prior.

His eyes snapped open from his position on the floor as the voice of a slightly amused Mai reached his ears.

"Perhaps you would like some refreshments to cool your throat before you would like to join the Lady Beifong and I in a conversation I'm sure you will find interesting."

Mai was smiling as realization came to Zuko, the knowing smile of a predator that had finally gotten particularly elusive prey within its grasp. Behind her Toph was staring at him with blind eyes, a wide smirk on her face.

Manfully trying to regain his dignity from his position on his back, he stood and stepped into the room. The sound of the door locking behind him made him reiterate his previous statement as he walked to his imagined doom.

The Gods must _really_ hate him.

_fin_

AN: Really late, and in my opinion not well done at all, but I may as well toss it out to the wolves and see what comes of it. Happy October people.


	5. Pregnancy

**_Disclaimer: _**None of the characters depicted in the following stories belong to the Author, and no money is being made from this work.

_Zuko learns of a coming pair of blessed events, Mai and Toph enjoy the moment._

**Pregnancy**

"We're pregnant."

"You're WHAT?"

Mai rolled her eyes, "Pregnant, the process in which a woman has a child because of a man. I'm sure you're aware of it."

Zuko could do nothing but stare in utter shock, his mind unable to comprehend what his ears were telling him. One wife perhaps, but Agni saves him, both wives at the same time made him question his chances of surviving the year.

Toph sighed; with a serene grace that did not match her usual stride at all she walked forward took her husbands arm and gently guided him to his seat. He stared at her silently, wearing open disbelief as his eyes tracked her moving to pour a cup a wine and then silently hold it out for him.

Not caring for propriety, he downed it in three quick gulps. His tension began to wane slightly as he observed his wives and tried to reign in his thoughts into a semblance of coherency. His train of thought however, was abruptly interrupted when Toph punched him, nearly knocking him out of his chair.

"WHAT IN BLAZING AGNI WAS THAT FOR WOMAN?"

Completely unfazed by her husbands' anger, the slender woman slipped back around the table to stand next to her wife-sister. Zuko stood behind his desk, looking quite ready to breathe fire down on them, wives or not.

Seeing this, Mai smiled. "I'm expecting twins."

Zuko fainted.

_fin_

AN: Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review and express your opinion.


	6. Cherish

**_Disclaimer: _**None of the characters depicted in the following stories belong to the Author, and no money is being made from this work.

_There are times when Sokka wants to go back and change the course of the war to save people he lost, but then he see's her beautiful little face and he decides that things are perfect the way it is._

**Cherish**

"Sumi, don't forget your prayers before you sleep, and sleep! Aunty Katara and uncle Aang are coming to take us early tomorrow to see your cousins. You wouldn't want to sleep through the entire trip again would you?"

The young girl nodded solemnly at her father's words before taking her thumb from her mouth and replying, "Yes Papa, I don' wanna miss flying again, and I remembered the prayer this time!" That said she moved hesitantly towards the window where the full moon shone in the night sky, and kneeled in the square of light it provided. She clutched her stuffed Momo toy for a second before setting it aside and putting her hands together on her lap. In that moment she looked so very much like her mother that Sokka felt a thrill of happiness rush through him, he was so proud of his daughter.

He took note of the worn doll that Sumi had been clutching moments earlier. When she was much younger and they were still living with Aang and Katara, Momo had taken to sleeping with her in their bed, acting as her personal comforter. When they had separated a year back, Sumi had had nightmares every night, and she had driven him and Suki nearly mad with worry. It wasn't until Aang had appeared a week later with a wink and a handmade doll of Momo did she finally sleep calmly again.

A soft stuttering reached his ears, and he came back to the present to see his daughter stumbling over her words unable to remember what to say. He could not see her face but she sounded as if she were on the verge of tears. Stepping forward he laid a hand gently on her head, kneeling down next to her and offering a comforting smile. "Sumi, little one, you do not have to remember what I say, that isn't what you need." She turned to him, eyes large and glistening in the moonlight and he rubbed her head slightly and wiped her eyes before tickling her at the tip of her nose. A small girlish giggle broke out for a moment as she fended of her father's finger. "You don't have to say what I say little one, that's not what prayer is about. When you pray, you are talking to Yue herself, and you can tell her anything you want."

Her eyes widened, "Anything?"

"Anything." Her father confirmed. "Yue is always with us; she is always protecting us, watching over us and guiding us. As long as you remain true she will always be you're big sister, your friend, everything." He smiled at his four year old daughter. "When you pray, you have to say what you want to say, not what others tell you to say."

He settled next to her and winked, "So, what do you say we pray together for now?" She gave him a enthusiastic "Mmm!" and turned to face the moon a smile on her face as she began to whisper under her breathe.

Sokka stared at the luminous orb for a moment before closing his eyes and beginning to pray.

_Yue, please; never let this end, never let my daughter come to harm. I love her dearly and I would do anything to protect her smile. So please Yue, my celestial one, please guide her, and protect her, smile on her._

In his mind, he received a vision; it was of Yue, older now and even more breathtaking than before, standing in front of the pond of Tui and La. She gave him a wry smile, as if to say, "Like you needed to ask." She smiled and leant forward cupping his face before placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. The vision disappeared, but the feel of where her lips had touched his skin remained.

He opened his eyes a few seconds later to see his daughter yawn mid-whisper and start swaying softly. Sumi's voice was becoming breathier and she struggled to regain her flow until it as broken by another yawn that nearly split her face in two her eyes squeezed closed and she didn't open them again. Moving quickly he picked her up softly in his arms and slowly carried her to her bed. In her half-sleep daze she didn't stop whispering until he had tucked the blankets around her and her doll. With a final sigh she drifted of into sleep clutching her Momo doll tightly.

Sokka kissed her softly on her cheek, "Good night my little heart, sleep well."

Standing and turning he was only mildly surprised to see his wife leaning against the door frame in her nightgown. She was beautiful in the moonlight, makeup-less and with her hair streaming down her back. She reached out to hug him as he approached and he gladly complied, circling his arms around her waist and drawing her close. They stood in silence for a moment, reveling the feeling of being in each others arms, a feeling that had not dissipated in all their years together.

It was Suki who finally broke the silence. "I love you."

"I love you as well, my beautiful, strong and sexy wife, and I don't have any intention of ever stopping."

She stepped out his arms and looked up at him coyly, "My, you are so complimentary this night, husband." Closing the door behind him he gave her a grin.

"I am, and all of it true. And would you believe, I haven't kissed you goodnight yet."

She was walking back to their bedroom the sensual swaying of her hips accentuating her nightgown, before turning and looking at him with a smile.

"I'm sure you can remedy that soon enough." With those words she disappeared in their darkened room.

Sokka didn't reply, but silently sent thanks to Yue for blessing his life before following his wife's soft footsteps into their bedroom.

_fin_

AN: There you have it, written in an hour after a night of no sleep because the plot bunny was eating my toe and it hurt a lot. All that aside this hasn't been officially beta's so its probably really weird in some places, I will be putting it through the grinder an replacing with a shinier chapter… eventually, maybe when November is over. Maybe. All the randomness aside this is actually the first of three similar drabbles (spawn of the same bunny) the other two will be Aang and Katara, and then Zuko with Mai and Toph.

Also for all those interested I posted the prologue of my NaNoWriMo entry, its sadly been receiving very little feedback, I suppose that's because no one ever searches for Sokka stories. Meh. If any of you are interested, please go read it (you can find it on my profile under the title 'Rebirth') and leave a opinion or an idea of some sort.

In any case thanks for reading! I love all of you:P

-Jonnoda


End file.
